Like Superman
by straywriting
Summary: Tag to "Independence Day." Superboy goes shopping for a new outfit. Gen.


**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended .

**Beta:** The wonderful moogstheswriter.

**A/N:** Thank yous go to extrra_astris and patster223 for the gracious consideration they gave me and this fic. Thank you both.

**Story Note:** Takes place directly following the events in _Independence Day_/_Fireworks_.

* * *

><p><strong>Like Superman<strong>

"You need clothes." Kid Flash said, eying him curiously.

Superboy gave the other boy an odd look. "I have some."

Kid Flash rolled his eyes, approaching him. "I mean new clothes. These ones are trashed. Why don't we go get you some while we wait?" When Superboy didn't respond, KF added, "Unless you have somewhere else you need to be…" He raised an eyebrow as he trailed off.

They'd been sitting around long enough for the sun to rise as everything was being wrapped up–including Robin and Kid Flash's ribs earlier–and now each boy was awaiting their respective mentor.

Superboy didn't know what was going to happen to him though. Superman told him they would figure something out for him but what that meant, he didn't know. Right now, he just hoped it meant that he'd have somewhere to go outside of Cadmus.

Instead of voicing his concerns though, he settled for a simple reply: "Okay."

Kid Flash smiled, excited. "Great! Let me go get the guys and tell Flash and we'll go!"

He raced off.

–

They cautiously entered the small, square store three blocks down, noting they were the only customers present.

Superboy stalled, unsure about moving past the threshold. Robin, noticing his trepidation, told him not to worry and that the morning hours weren't always the busiest. He also added that he'd be willing to 'pick up the bill,' which he took to mean he'd pay for his clothes. Superboy wasn't sure what to make of Robin's generosity, especially given that he'd just beaten him up hours earlier, but as he had no money of his own and since the G-Gnomes taught him stealing was wrong, he accepted the gesture without complaint.

A little uncertain about what exactly he should be doing in the store, he watched the others.

Kaldur examined a few racks curiously–he mentioned on the way over how Atlantians did not often find the reason or opportunity to wanders around mankind's places of commerce–while Robin casually inspected the shop's layout before disappearing down an aisle.

Kid Flash on the other hand started by racing around the shop, picking things up left and right to show Superboy.

"What about this one?" Kid Flash asked, holding up a shirt with the same lightning symbol as that on his own ripped costume.

"Uhh..."

Kid Flash started laughing loudly at the look of confusion on Superboy's face. "I'm only messing with you, Supey. I do like this shirt though…"

While Kid Flash looked over the Flash shirt, Superboy began walking through the aisles. He stalled when he saw a young girl with shoulder length brown hair behind a counter. She looked at him for a moment, slightly startled, before she smiled warmly and asked if he needed any help.

"No," he said, feeling the word on his lips. Talking out loud was something new and the sensation was slightly unwelcome. Despite the faint unpleasant nature that came from speaking he tagged on a couple of extra words that he felt appropriate. "Thank you."

She smiled and nodded again, letting him continue inspecting the racks.

He stopped at a shirt display and fingered through the clothes, somewhat alarmed by the vivid array of colors. There were vibrant reds and mellow oranges and bright yellows and soft purples and blinding greens and pale greens too and also a blue reminiscent of the blue he'd seen on Superman's costume. While the colors of shirts were unexpected, the styles were even more so. There were long sleeve and short sleeve and ones with big designs on them that he didn't understand and then ones with large statements he had to hold away from him to read (one shirt told him to 'Just Do It' but he didn't know what 'it' was and why he should 'do it').

He drifted away from the shirts and began to sift through a rack full of jeans. He quickly turned away from them though. Already tattered with holes and plenty worn, he did not understand why they would be on sale. He also steered away from all the options that left parts decidedly barer than he was comfortable with, figuring they were probably only for women.

As he looked through the jeans and shirts, he grew frustrated and disappointed. All the clothes he was looking through were either too flashy or too muted and plain even for his small and still manifesting taste.

He was just about to give up when a shirt nearly hidden behind the Flash one Kid Flash showed him earlier caught his eye. There was just a hint of red and part of a shape he knew well sticking out.

He peeked behind the red shirt and felt a grin form on his lips. He gently reached a hand out and lightly traced the red _S_ symbol, feeling the grain of the imprint over the soft black fabric beneath.

He smiled as he carefully took the shirt off the rack and hanger only to realize he wasn't sure what to do next.

He was looking around for some sort of idea when he heard an approach and then felt Aqualad's hand on his shoulder. "Did you find something you like?"

Feeling slightly embarrassed for reasons he couldn't explain, he held the shirt up for Aqualad to see. He was met with a reassuring, understanding smile from the other boy.

"You should try it on to make sure it fits." Aqualad said calmly, gesturing to the t-shirt.

Superboy examined the shirt for a moment before working his way into it, not caring that he was still in his white suit. He struggled for a moment–he'd never dressed himself before–but managed to put everything through the right hole in the end.

The fit was nice and as comfortable as it could be with a tattered outfit underneath.

"Hey Supey, I think I found some jeans in your– hey, nice shirt!" KF said, zooming up to them. "Try these on!" he tossed the jeans at Superboy who caught them and, seeing that they were hole-free and content with the toughness of the fabric, shuffled into them.

"Come, look in the mirror." Aqualad said, gesturing to the reflective surface off to the side.

The three boys, Robin appearing out of nowhere, looked on quietly as Superboy inspected his outfit. Despite himself, he smiled again.

The red _S_ in the classic diamond shape fit perfectly over his chest and the jeans hung on his hips just right.

Superboy eyed Kid Flash in the mirror as he approached behind him with an enthusiastic grin. "You look good, Superboy! Just like the big guy, more or less."

Superboy looked over his shoulder at Kid Flash and the others. They were all smiling and didn't seem to harbor any guilt over what had occurred earlier in the day and, for the first time, he felt okay, like he was fitting in instead of sticking out.

He cast a final look into the mirror, eyes lingering on the symbol over his chest.

He was still no Superman but maybe one day he could be.


End file.
